Don't Leave
by mikaera
Summary: [RenxLyserg] for THOUGHTLESS DREAMER. Lyserg feels guilty, and is going to do something bad to himself... Can Ren stop him in time? First shaman king fic be nice! Rating for yaoi ONESHOT


**Hi everyone! I'm new in shaman king so please no complaints okay? **

**This is a Ren/Lyserg fic, the pairing I love the most from this series, and it's aimed to be an angst/romance. It's dedicated to the great author _thoughtless dreamer _I hope you enjoy it. **

**It was supposed to be a oneshot, but I don't know, if you want a two-shot you ask for it. I have some ideas that may work. **

**Okay now on with the story, but first, Shaman King is not mine and the characters aren't either, so, mine's just my story and my evil imagination. **

**There you go,

* * *

**

Don't leave.

'Why did I have to be so cruel with them? Why did I have to go with the X-Laws and forget about my friends? They meant so much for me… and I'm sure they'll never forgive me for what I've done… they just saved me there because I'm a person and they are so good people that would have saved any life…

I'm not someone important for them…

I have to assume it…

I'm the one who caused them trouble, I'm the one who forgot about them and now I'm complaining because I don't mean anything for any of them? I should stop it. I should stop causing trouble to the people I call friends…

There's only one way to stop it… one way to pay for the wrong things I've done, and now everyone's sleeping it's the best moment… because if someone knew what I'm going to do, then they would stop me… they'd lie to me, telling they care… when I know that they don't care, and what's more, they don't have a reason to care for me.'

The English boy sat up in the bed he was lying, and walked to the door. Glancing once again at his sleeping friends, he didn't realize that one of the beds was already empty, the blankets were on the floor, and there was a person missing on the room he shared with Ren, Horo Horo and Chocolove.

He walked out of the pension in which they were staying, about three blocks and stared at the river. The water was dark, the few waves made it look calm, and the moonlight created a really good environment.

The green haired climbed up the rail that separated him from the water, and sat on top of it, looking at the water.

In his left hand he held the metallic object that reflected his eyes. 'What about forgetting it all? What about stop this feeling of guilt by sliding this piece of metal by my wrists?' a thoughtful smile drew itself in his thin lips. 'After all, no one cares about me, so why would I care? If I cut my skin, there'll be no future… no past… no nothing.' He looked once again at the sharp object, and took it closer to his right wrist.

"It's a good night, don't you think?" a cold voice interrupted in the dark. Lyserg gasped when he heard the new voice, coming from someone not far behind him.

He turned around in shock, hiding the self-destructive weapon on one of his pockets. "Y-Yeah… it's cool…" he answered, trying to avoid pinkish color raising on his cheeks, at the only remembrance of this guy.

"You always come here at night?" asked the one of the amber eyes, as he kept getting closer to the rail.

"No, I mean- er – sometimes" he answered, knowing that his friend would soon realize he was hiding something. However, Ren didn't seem to notice. He kept walking, and when he got to it, he rested his head on his hands, elbows placed on the concrete rail.

He smiled, when he noticed the trembling voice of the youngest teen. "Lyserg… are you feeling ok?" he asked again, smirking when the other boy gasped at the pronunciation of his name.

"Y-Yes… just… a bit tired…"

"Tired? Then shouldn't you go to sleep? I mean, if you're tired maybe you need some sleep.."

"Ren it's- it's fine here." He lied again. He wished he could stop doing that, he wished he hadn't take more minutes and finish his life before Ren had come.

His eyes opened wide and he gasped when he felt two strong arms grab his waist. Ren just rested his head on his friend's back, and smiled. "You're not ok… I can sense it." He said, frowning when he felt some strange object inside Lyserg's pocket. "W-What's this-" he asked, knowing the answer, but wanting to confirm his suspicions.

"Ren I- I can explain it…" he tried to say, but noticing that the Chinese guy was faster than what he thought, and was now sitting next to him, holding the harmful object in his hand.

"You know what this is for, Lyserg?" he asked, no longer his smile on his face, but a serious and disappointed looking.

"I said I can explain it…"

"Listen to me… you thought you were not important for us uh? You were planning to take away your life? You thought… _I didn't care about you_?"

"… Ren… I'm so sorry… I… I owe you so much guys… and I'll never be able to give back to you the friendship you gave me… you trusted me and I know I betrayed you guys…"

"Stop it Lyserg! You won't fix nothing by ending your life. Besides…" he started, turning his sight to face the emerald eyes of the boy next to him. "…you know nothing about me"

"What do you mean I know nothing about you?" but Ren didn't have to answer that question. He took Lyserg's chin on his right hand and held his amber eyes locked with the emerald ones.

The English boy breathed slowly… where was he getting to? But he didn't have much time to think about it, he felt another hand grab his waist and press his body against Ren's.

His lips were soon pressed against the other guy's, and slowly he closed his eyes. He felt Ren's tongue part his lips and pull him into a passionate kiss, where the Chinese one was the leader.

His body soon relaxed from the shock, and he let his friend kiss him as he always had wanted him to do. However the kiss didn't last long, soon the dark haired one broke apart at the need of breath and stared at the youngest eyes.

"Lyserg… if you do a bad thing to yourself… you'll be hurting me too."

"Ren I… You always wanted this?"

"Remember the day I saved you? Then I realized how important you were for me… and since then, I can't get you out of my mind though I'd never admit it in front of anyone else…"

"Thank you Ren… I… I like you… since… long…"

"You're lucky I was here… otherwise you'd have never know this." He stated, kissing again those lips he had longed to, one day, have for himself.

When they broke apart the green haired ran a hand by Ren's cheek and pulled him into an embrace. "Never get away from me… never"

"I won't Lyserg… as long as you don't leave me either." And he kissed his forehead, a warm smile still present on his face.

* * *

**Yeah and that's it, I was going to make it lemon, but that's according to what you ask, if you want a lemon just ask for it and I'll make another chapter. Remember this is my first shaman king fic and I'm not experienced in them… **

**I'd thank you a lot if you leave reviews, I answer everything. **

**I hope you liked it! Bye! **

**Mikaera. **


End file.
